villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Clone
Dr. Clone (Spanish: Dr. Clon) is the main antagonist of the short-lived animated series Santo vs. los Clones (Santo vs. the Clones), an animated series aired exclusively on Cartoon Network in Mexico that pays tribute to El Santo, a famous luchador enmascardo (or masked professional wrestler). He is a mad scientist who attempts to take over Mexico City and the world in an attempt to create old enemies that Santo fought, such as werewolves, vampires, and mummies. He was voiced by Daniel Giménez Cacho. Background In the episode El Pelo en la Camisa del Jardinero (Hair on the Gardener's Shirt), Dr. Clone explains to himself that he was able to take over the whole city by creating werewolf women and soon would take over Mexico City and then the whole world. While planning to take out Santo, he decides to create his old enemies that he previously fought in an attempt to capture Santo and make a clone out of himself in an attempt to create an entire army of Santo clones. In the episode Santo Contra el Regreso de Las Momias (Santo vs the Return of the Mummies), his assistant Adenaido tells his master Dr. Clone to know if he could send the other female clones to capture Santo in which he tells him that this is a job for the mummies (Santo's old enemies) to help capture Santo. However, Santo was able to defeat the mummies during a match against another masked wrestler named Raver. Enraged that Santo defeated the mummies, Dr. Clone tells Adenaido to prepare the cloning machine to send more clones to defeat Santo. In the episode El Regreso de Las Vampiras (Return of the Vampire Women) after Santo's professor received analysis from one of the hair the werewolf women left on the gardener's shirt, which has the same genetic code like the one on Santo's cape on the day where he fought the werewolf women, Santo explains to his professor that Dr. Clone was one of the world's most renowned genetic scientists until they found him doing horrible experiments with humans and animals. After talking about his experiments, the professor explains to Santo that he needs three things to reach Dr. Clone: Rocket Boots (Spanish: Botas cohete) which help Santo elevate himself in seconds, the Laser Digital Watch (Spanish: Reloj laser digital) which helps Santo and the professor communicate with each other in any part of the world with a laser that can cut down any object and his beloved creation, the Stingray I (Spanish: Mantarraya I) which is an amphibious jet shaped like a stingray (despite being called a manta ray in the series) that can fly to the most extreme altitudes and submerge the deepest waters in the oceans. After Santos defeats a vicious Frankenstein-like monster in the Latin Tower, the professor explains to Santo that Dr. Clone sent vampire women to capture his daughter Diana to his artificial island in the Gulf of Mexico. In the series finale Santo contra Santo (Santo vs. Santo), Dr. Clone sends his clones to capture Santo after Adenaido notices that Santo is arriving towards the artificial secret island in the Gulf of Mexico via the professor's amphibious jet the Stingray I. After Santo defeats a nearby werewolf in the secret lair and gets captured by a vampire named Drakus, Dr. Clone tells him to put him in the cloning area to clone himself. Upon capturing Santo, Dr. Clone is overjoyed that he would make a clone of Santo in his clone army in which he tells Adenaido to push the cloning button to make a clone of Santo. After Adenaido explains to his master that Santo is escaping, Dr. Clone sends the Santo clone to attack him while Diana takes out two soldiers guarding the exit in which Santo (who is being attacked by the Santo clone) tells Diana to take out the other clones of his old enemies whom he previously fought in which he managed to defeat the clone of himself by pushing him into the self-destruction in which Dr. Clone plans to escape. As Santo and Diana escape, Adenaido attempts to leave with his master Dr. Clone, but he refuses to be with him in an attempt to escape and leaves him abandoned on the exploding artificial island. By the end of the episode, Dr. Clone is revealed to be alive and to have survived the explosion with many clones of himself. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill